


Parvulus

by Solitori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of the Tiny Vox AU on Twitter, Bruises, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Tiny Vox, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel), Vox is tiny, but not really, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitori/pseuds/Solitori
Summary: Vox woke up to something... unusual. Terrifying, even. He calls Valentino, desperate for the help.Valentino is, of course, irresponsible, and Vox is exhausted.He just wanted to get through the day like normal, why did this have to happen?
Relationships: Valentino & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 57





	Parvulus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I saw the Tiny Vox AU on Twitter and just knew I had to write a fic about it. These two are so fun yet difficult to write.
> 
> If anyone is wondering about my other fic, rest assured it is not abandoned! I'm just taking a break from it at the moment, especially with college and work prioritizing my time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Vox woke up that morning feeling suffocated. It felt like there was something holding him down, and it was pitch black. Pulling himself forward, he tried to analyze his surroundings and saw a sliver of light. Moving towards it, he clawed desperately at what felt like fabric beneath him. 

He finally reached the light, looking out and seeing… his bedroom? He was confused, as the room he recognized seemed to be ten times larger than normal. Looking down, he saw that the thing trapping him earlier had been his sheets. 

“What the fuck?” He mumbled out loud, trying to process the situation. It seemed everything had grown bigger. Or, he was the one who had shrunk. Dreading that option, yet knowing it was the most likely occurrence, he searched for his phone on the now ginormous nightstand, knowing he needed to call Val and get help. 

Using the charging cord to climb up on top, he slipped a few times before pushing himself up onto the nightstand, walking up to his phone, which looked to be around the same size as he was.

Turning the phone on, he unlocked it after struggling to type out his entire password. He took a breath and went to the contacts button, finding his boyfriend’s number and pressing “call.” He sat down and waited, his face hovering over the speaker of his phone. 

Finally, the moth overlord picked up, sounding pissed. “What is it, Voxxy. This better be important.” His tone was irritated and full of sleep. Vox peeked at the time, seeing that it was six in the morning. Shit, he must have woken Val up.

“Tino, I know it’s early but I need your help right now.” He voice squeaked through the microphone, the small sound being barely audible enough for the lustful overlord to understand. “I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible.”

Vox heard Val scoff over the phone. “The fuck? I’m not coming over if you won’t explain why, Vox,” Valentino muttered, voice flat. “Fix whatever it is yourself, I’m going back to sleep.”

“Val, please!” Vox yelled, his voice pleading. He heard Val pause his movement in surprise over the phone. The media overlord never begged, finding it demeaning and weak for someone as powerful as himself to ask for help.

There was silence on the other line, and for a moment Vox had worried the other had hung up. “...Be there soon, Voxxy.” The call ended after that, and Vox was left sitting alone again in the overwhelming silence of his room.

Dozing off while waiting, he was abruptly awoken at the sound of the door slamming shut. “Voxxy, baby, where’re you at?” The moth overlord’s voice was booming, the sound echoing through the room.

Vox stood up and waved his arms towards Valentino. “I’m over here, Val!” He shoulder as loud as he could, his voice barely reaching the tall overlord. He watched Val walk into the room, head swiveling around in search of the TV demon before his gaze finally rested on Vox.

Val looked… huge, and although Vox would never admit it, the moth demon’s height had scared him at that moment. The moth overlord’s baffled expression slowly morphed into a smirk, and not long after that, thundering laughter burst out. “Fuck, Voxxy, what the Hell didja do?!” Val asked while cackling, moving a hand to wipe a tear from his eye.

Vox glared at the other, giving him a disgruntled look. “I didn’t fucking do anything, Tino. I just,” He cuts himself off, gesturing to his body, “Woke up like this.” Valentino gazed at him, seemingly observing the TV overlord for a moment.

“Well, shit baby… How the fuck are you planning to do anything today like that?” The moth pimp put a hand on his hip, looking Vox up and down. 

Fuck. Vox hadn’t even thought about that, how could he go out like this? He and Valentino had their fair share of enemies, and if they saw him this vulnerable, it would not go down well. Plus, he wasn’t sure how he could get any work done this small.

Lost in thought, Vox hadn’t noticed the giant hand grabbing for him until the last minute. He flinched out of the way, tumbling to the edge of his nightstand. Vox held a hand to his beating heart, the momentary terror beginning to subside. He heard a ‘tsk’ and glanced up to his boyfriend’s face, seeing a sneer directed at him.

“Fuck you too Voxxy, that’s the last time I try to help you.” Valentino spat out before storming off. Vox felt a cold dread hit his stomach. How was he supposed to get around without Val?

Deciding that he needed to follow the man, Vox began his slow descent down the nightstand, grasping to the phone charger with his life. He started to slip halfway down, panic settling in at the thought of dropping down from that height. They may already be dead, but that didn’t mean the fall wouldn’t hurt.

Regaining his grip, he eased himself down even slower, trying to make sure that him falling would never happen. Finally he felt his feet hit the carpet and he let go of the cord. Making sure he took a second to catch his breath first, he hurried over to where Val had been before he left, listening for any sound of the tall overlord.

Reaching the doorway, he heard rustling from the direction of the kitchen. Bingo. Vox ran as fast as he could, the kitchen feeling so far away. By the time he reached the entrance, he was sweating. It had felt as though he just ran a mile or two, his chest heaving. 

He spotted Val who looked both angry and... preoccupied with cooking? The moth overlord almost never cooked unless it was for very special occasions, though Vox supposed that this situation could be considered “special.”

He tried to get Val’s attention by shouting out his name, but the sounds of the kitchen drowned out his voice. Groaning in frustration, he stomped over to the taller man, narrowly avoiding getting kicked in the process. Focusing, he jumped and grabbed onto the other’s boot, thankful for the little ridges that allowed him to climb.

Pulling himself all the way up to the fishnets his boyfriend adorned, he clutched the string of the fabric with one hand. With the other, he powered up a small current of electricity and pressed it to the other’s leg.

He felt the moth overlord tense up, letting out a yelp of pain. “Fuck!... Voxxy?” Valentino questioned while lifting up his coat, spotting the little overlord on his leg and scooping him up.

Vox didn’t flinch this time, having expected the other to reach for him a second time. He allowed himself to be held, the terrifyingly huge fingers curling around his torso. The pimp overlord brought Vox to eye level, his grip tight on the small man. Feeling suffocated, Vox bit Valentino’s pointer finger, hearing the other hiss and feeling the grip relax.

“Ow, you bitch!” Val glowered at Vox, who gave him a shit-eating grin in return. He sat in the now open palm, legs crossed. 

“Payback, bitch. Don’t squeeze me so fucking hard next time.” Vox cackled, finding delight in the other’s pain. The hand holding him suddenly shifted, throwing off the tech overlord’s balance for a moment.

Valentino held Vox up to his shoulder and Vox climbed on, the hand falling away. “This way I can use all of my hands, baby.” The moth pimp chuckled, going back to cooking.

Vox raised an eyebrow, pointing to the food. “I’m surprised you’re cooking, babe. That’s a rare sight, especially so early in the morning.” Valentino was finishing up, plating the food before moving to sit at the dining room table. 

“I was hungry, and there’s no way your ass could make me something.” He rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to lower Vox onto the table. “Here, baby,” Using his fork, Valentino cut a miniscule piece of his eggs, sliding it towards Vox. “Eat up~ we got a long day ahead of us, Voxxy.” 

Sitting down next to the plate, Vox took the egg chunk with both hands and started eating, scarfing his “meal” down quick. He hadn’t realized how damn hungry he was. Catching movement near the side of his head, he watched as the large moth demon placed a water bottle cap next to him, filling it halfway with water.

“You’re not going soft on me, are you Tino?” Vox asked while raising an eyebrow, grabbing the cap and tipping it to his mouth slowly, taking steady sips.

Valentino burst out into laughter once again that day, shaking his head. “Not in a million years, baby.” He continued to eat his own food, scrolling through his phone at the same time.

They sat in silence for a while, Vox fidgeting on the table after finishing off his water. He hated sitting still, and despised the fact that no work of his would get done today. Jolting out of his thoughts, he saw Val’s hand extended once again to him.

“Time to go to work, Voxxy,” Val purred out, placing him back on his shoulder. “Though, you might wanna hide from public view if you wanna to protect that precious reputation of yours.”

“Good point…” Vox contemplated, searching for a good hiding place before settling on the moth demon’s neck fluff, instantly feeling the warmth. He poked his head out just enough to watch Val’s surroundings, and saw as the moth overlord took off for his limo.

Stepping inside, Valentino muttered for the driver to take him to the studio. The car took off, leaving Val and Vox to sit in silence for a second time. The taller demon shifted his eyes down to where Vox was hiding, smirking. “Aw Voxxy, you look so cute like that.” He snickered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Vox rolled his eyes and moved his arm out of the fluff, aiming a middle finger up at Val. “Go fuck yourself, Tino.” Valentino’s laughter got louder at that.

“See what I mean? Fucking adorable.” The moth pimp quipped, taking enjoyment in the current situation. He reached a hand up, poking softly at Vox’s screen.

Vox cringed, shutting his eyes tight at the finger hitting his face. He hated this so much, knowing his boyfriend was enjoying the power over him. Gripping a small tuft of fur, he tugged on it hard, plucking out a few strands.

Val took hold of Vox’s arm with his pointer finger and thumb. His face was menacing, all traces of playful banter gone. “Don’t try shit like that again or I’ll drop you, Voxxy.” He spat the TV demon’s name out like it was acid in his mouth.

Normally Vox would brush off a comment like that, knowing the overlord of lust had practically no power over him. In this state however, he felt genuine fear. The pettiness of Valentino knew no bounds, so he backed down, huffing as he sat in the fluff. Val’s hand finally dropped, letting Vox’s arm fall back down to his side. Fucking jerk.

The ride there felt longer after that, the tension of the limo increasing with each passing second. Once the car stopped, the moth pimp swiftly stepped out, quickly making his way into the studio. Vox made sure to hide himself, still surveying the area. The smell of sex and drugs was pungent in the air, overloading the TV overlord’s senses for a moment.

He heard a chorus of “Hi daddy”s, multiple whores that were urgently rushing around stopping immediately to say hello to Val. It was sort of weird to Vox, not having been to the studio with the moth pimp in a long while. He tuned out the chatter, barely paying attention as his boyfriend went around, making sure things were in tip top shape.

“You, and you,” Vox jumped slightly in surprise, the sudden command breaking him from his thoughts. “Come with me, I wanna see what you’ve got.” Vox glanced at the demons Valentino was directing orders to, seeing two fairly short demon girls. He assumed that they were fairly new, based off of how experienced they looked.

“Yes Mr. Val.” They replied, obediently following the demon pimp to a private room. Vox was hesitant. As much as he loved the pimp, he’d rather not be present for any of the numerous training sessions he had with his workers.

The trio of demons flopped down onto the studio bed, and Vox was unsuspectingly flung from his place in Val’s fluff. He felt his body hit the ground, rolling before coming to a stop, his surroundings becoming hazy.

Vox knew he had been injured, as it took him a moment to breathe. He felt his screen break upon impact, spiderweb cracks forming and sparking up along his face. He laid still, unable to move. Feeling stuck, he knew there was no possible way to get the moth demon’s attention until their session was over.

-

After what felt like hours, Vox noticed Val sliding away from his workers, a pleased smirk plastered on his face. 

“Doing good, though you better work on your stamina, peach,” He said after a moment, holding a finger under the girl’s chin. “Don’t want to disappoint.” His words held an ominous threat to them, those of which the overlord of lust did not make light on. 

The girls stated a quick “Thanks daddy,” before they shuffled out of the room, on to perform their other duties.

Valentino watched the girls leave before peering around the room, his gaze landing on Vox. “Oh shit, didn’t realize you fell off.” He chuckled, walking up to the shrunken media overlord. “Voxxy, baby, you know daddy’s sorry, right?”

The TV demon didn’t respond, he couldn’t. His throat felt raw, his head aflame with agony. “...Vox?” Vox knew then that he had a concussion, after all, what else could explain the sound of concern in the other’s voice at that moment?

Reaching an arm down, Val gently scooped up the tiny TV demon, cradling him in his hand. Still holding Vox, he covered his lower hand with his coat, concealing Vox from the view of others.

Vox listened as the moth overlord mumbled something to another demon about having urgent business to take care of, leaving the studio in a hurry. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep in the warm clutch, but when he woke up, he was at Val’s place on top of a folded blanket. Said demon was frantically searching around, hands full of what appeared to be medical supplies and other miscellaneous items.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Here,” Valentino said, helping the other to sit up. “You gotta show me where it hurts, baby.” Val, playing doctor? Just when Vox had thought he’d seen it all, the moth demon was always there to surprise him.

Knowing speaking would be useless at the moment, Vox slowly pointed to his head and gestured to his chest and neck. “I’m gonna need you to take off your shirt Voxxy.” 

He obliged, peeling off his jacket and shirt to reveal black and purple bruises all over his upper chest and back. The tall moth then smeared a sparse amount of bruise ointment on his finger, rubbing it lightly on the worst areas. “Rub that in baby, I’ll get some tape for your screen.”

Lost in thought, Vox spread the cream evenly just in time for Val to come back with the facial tape. “I cut it into small slivers for you, take them.”

He was sufficiently uncomfortable at this point, his boyfriend’s actions feeling way too nice. Sure, they patched each other up now and again, but it wasn’t without their typical teasing and banter, sometimes even leading up to them leaving worse injuries than when they started. Now, the overlord pimp just seemed… worried.

Taking the tape, Vox pressed it to the loose cracks, feeling immensely better now that his screen was somewhat secure. When all of the tape was used up, he was handed another cap of water, just barely keeping himself from chugging the entire thing. 

“Slow down Voxxy, it ain’t going anywhere.” Val murmured with an amused tone. Vox placed the cap down, flipping him off.

“Fuck you, Tino,” His voice cracked out, static lining each word. He coughed, attempting to speak again. “I think I have a minor concussion, shouldn’t be a big deal.”

Valentino’s eyes widened at the other before smirking in relief. “Shit baby, didn’t realize you were so fragile,” He purred out, petting the TV demon’s head with a single finger. “Daddy will be more careful next time, I promise.”

Vox hated to admit it, but the light pressure against his screen felt amazing on his newly-forming headache. “There won’t be a next time.” He stated matter-of-factly, leaning into the touch.

“A shame, you’re pretty cute like this. All mine to tease and pet.” His words were like butter, the smooth sound relaxing Vox. Noticing the media overlord was beginning to fall asleep, Val stopped petting him. “You hungry babe?”

Vox opened his eyes at the loss of touch, shaking his head at the question and regretting it immediately. The migraine that had been lying dormant exploded in his head, the throbbing pain overtaking his mind. He hissed out a sound, pressing a small hand to his face.

“You okay Voxxy?” He heard the other question him, again sounding worried. Vox gave a thumbs down with his free hand, pointing to his head. “Ah, migraine, got it. Did the touch help?” Val’s voice had lowered tremendously, becoming merely a whisper.

Vox gave a thumbs up at that, the pressure from his own hand only offering minimal relief. The moth demon began to delicately pet his head again, the sharp pain softening into a duller sensation. The languid strokes began to lull Vox to sleep again, Valentino taking notice and scooping him up, leading the both of them to their bed.

Contemplating for a moment, Val placed the small overlord down onto his extra pillow, petting his head one more time. “Lemme grab you a blanket before you pass out, ‘kay babe?”

Vox mumbled a response, struggling to keep himself awake while waiting for his boyfriend to return. By the time Val reappeared, Vox’s eyes were almost completely shut, weariness seeping into his expression.

The moth pimp placed a small blanket over Vox, who curled into it immediately. Val chuckled low, stripping down before climbing into bed beside the tiny demon. “Night babe.” He murmured in a low voice.

“Nigh’ Tino.” Vox mumbled out before falling into a deep slumber, the long day having drained all of his energy and strength.

-

The next morning Vox awoke, his screen still hurting slightly, but not nearly as bad as the day before. He noticed he wasn’t on the pillow Val had moved him to anymore, and looked down at his body. He was normal sized again! 

Sighing a breath of relief, he glanced down at the slumbering overlord beside him, sneaking out of bed as to not wake the moth. He got dressed into a new pair of clothing, tiptoeing his way down to the living room. Lucifer, it felt good to be able to walk around like normal. Hell was terrifying when you were tiny, the normally insignificant demons and tasks becoming dangerous.

Speaking of Lucifer however, Vox saw what seemed to be a letter from the ruler of Hell himself on the coffee table. In bold, cursive letters, the letter read the name “Vox.” So the letter was for him? He sliced it open, taking a peek inside and pulling out the attached note. His clawed fingers gripped the letter tight, hands shaking and tense. 

It read, “Dear Vox, the TV-media overlord, let this serve as a lesson to never again cause a Hell-wide outage of power during my favorite show. Yours truly, Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed bringing this scenario to life.
> 
> I couldn't for the life of me get the thought of Val being an irresponsible caretaker for Vox out of my head, so I knew I had to write this.
> 
> I might write more staticmoth in the future, I love the stinky bois so much. They are such a joy to write, so toxic and yet sweet at the same time.


End file.
